


Life doesn't always go according to plan

by Fox_155



Series: EXO ABO AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child!Jongin, Child!Kyungsoo, Child!RedVelvet, Child!Sehun, M/M, Mpreg, bff!Junmyeon/Baekhyun, bff!Sehun/Kyungsoo, children bullying each other, lawyer!Kris, teacher!Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: It was still a mystery to Junmyeon, how Chanyeol and Baekhyun hadn’t been the ones with an unplanned pregnancy during college. Instead, it had been him, careful, organised, prepared for anything, Junmyeon, who had stared at the test until Baekhyun carefully pulled it from his clamped-up hand and dried his tears, four weeks after saying goodbye to his boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. A relationship that had had an expiration-date from the very first day, something both of them had been aware of and accepted, though it hadn’t meant his heart hadn’t broken when he watched the Alpha leave for the last time. That was seven years ago.And until now, Junmyeon, who loved plans, didn't have a plan, how to tell the father of his son about said son.





	Life doesn't always go according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting a story of mine, so I'm quite nervous. I feel like my writing is still lacking a lot, but I wanted to share this. I appreciate constructive critism and pointing out mistakes, English isn't my first language and I'm my own proof-reader.
> 
> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> There's indirect mpreg in this, as it's set in an A/B/O universe, so don't read if you don't like that. There's minor smut, thus the M-rating.

“Daddy!“ Junmyeon barley managed to open his arms and catch the little boy that jumped towards him. “Hey Sehun-Ah. Did you have a good day?” he smiled.

“Good day, yes, great day. Tell your daddy how I was called by the Kindergarten again.” Baekhyun huffed from the door to the living room behind the young boy.

Sehun pouted und continued to hide in Junmyeon’s coat. “Sehun beat up another boy in Kindergarten.” Baekhyun supplied. “Sehun-Ah.” Junmyeon signed. This wasn’t the first time. Not even the first time this month.

“He was being mean to Soo. Because he’s an Omega and short. He said Kyungsoo’s eyes were creepy and not even a pretty blue. He said they’re too dark. It was really mean and Soo cried. It was only fair he cried, too.” Sehun explained. Junmyeon mentally pictured Kyungsoo’s other father, Chanyeol, starting to boil in anger at the words and encourage the taller boy to keep protecting his adorable and perfect son, and reminding everyone that Kyungsoo totally had his eyes.

Luckily for his own scolding not to get completely undermined by the Alpha, Chanyeol was still in the office and Baekhyun shared Junmyeon’s no-violence approach.

“That wasn’t nice of him, Sehun. But I told you it makes daddy very sad when you hurt other people. We’ll talk later.” Sehun sniffed into Junmyeon’s coat and he hoped not to find snot on it later. It was merino wool, after all.

 

Kyungsoo was three months younger than Sehun, both boys were Omegas and five years old, starting school next year. Junmyeon would get to see his son a bit more then, as he was an elementary school teacher. He loved his job and he loved his son, but the former took a lot of time that he couldn’t spend with the latter.

He sometimes envied Baekhyun, who had given up his job when he had, accidentally, gotten pregnant for the third time after trying to return post child two. How Chanyeol and him hadn’t been the ones with an unplanned pregnancy during college was still a mystery to Junmyeon.

No, instead it had been him, careful, organised, prepared for anything, Junmyeon, who had stared at the test until Baekhyun carefully pulled it from his clamped-up hand and dried his tears, four weeks after goodbye-sex with his boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. A relationship that had had an expiration-date from the very first day, something both of them had been aware of and accepted, though it hadn’t meant his heart hadn’t broken when he watched the Alpha leave for the last time.

 

“Uncle Junie, Sehunnie just wanted to protect Soo.” Kyungsoo whispered, his owl-like eyes pleading and full of tears. Still speaking in third person was a bit worrisome for a five-year-old, but Kyungsoo was tiny and people generally assumed him to be younger than he was, and both his parents were laid-back, not calling the end of times the moment one of their children sneezed, so they just let him.

Not that Junmyeon did. He called his mom, not the end of times, when Sehun sneezed.

“Don’t worry, Sehun is not in too much trouble, Soo. But we need to talk about hitting other people. It’s not nice to do that.” Junmyeon patted the short black hair. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Daddy, we’re hungry!” called another light voice and Baekhyun signed. “I shall return to my job as my children’s personal servant. See you tomorrow, Junie, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun ruffled Sehun’s hair and briefly hugged Junmyeon, before calling his other kids to help him in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo gave the taller boy a careful hug, before Junmyeon took Sehun’s hand and they left for home, and waved from the kitchen window until they turned the corner. “I’m really sorry Daddy. But I totally didn’t hit anyone yesterday, when ugly-head said I was a wimp because I didn’t have an Alpha dad.” Sehun looked at him with his light blue eyes, a copy and paste of Junmyeon’s own, wide open, seemingly expecting to be let off.

It was a weak spot for Junmyeon. Sehun was not too aware of it yet, but he was starting to figure out he would be easier on him, if he mentioned a missing parent. Junmyeon felt guilty whenever the lacking parent was mentioned. Guilty and heart broken. Over Baekhyun convincing Chanyeol to have a child, too, to keep Junmyeon’s company, throwing up, taking the last exams, getting his first class to teach, only to take a break for childbirth a few months later, his mom practically moving in to help with a baby that screamed 24/7 and being a completely overwhelmed, 23-year-old single parent, Junmyeon had somehow failed to get over his heartbreak.

He eventually had figured out how to be a good dad, Baekhyun being a big help, next to his mom, but after a few awful attempts, he had simply given up on dating. Sehun wasn’t exactly helpful, deeming all suitors dumb and scaring away whoever Junmyeon gave a chance.

 

“Daddy, which colour is the best for Soo and my house? Pink or green?” Sehun asked from the kitchen table, while Junmyeon cooked dinner. 

“A house for you and Soo? That’s nice.” 

“Yes. Only us, no Alphas allowed and no Sooyoung or Yerim.” Sehun beamed. Sooyoung was one and a half years younger than the two boys and Yerim another year, and, like many siblings, Kyungsoo had a feud with them. He was a shy child and gentle and calm in general, but his temper was short and his tantrums a force to be recon with. And when it came to his sisters, even a wrong word was enough to trigger a storm. Baekhyun often complained about the complete lack of quiet in the Park household.

Junmyeon clearly remembered people voting Baekhyun and Chanyeol the loudest couple on campus. Three times. That Kyungsoo was as quiet when happy, bordered on a miracle.

“Pink is a bright and happy colour, green is soothing and calm. Which would you prefer for your house?” Junmyeon asked, opening the rice cooker with a Bing. “Green. Because Soo doesn’t like pink.” Sehun decided.

Things for Omegas came in every shade of pink and often not anything else. Sehun loved the colour, but Junmyeon felt the children were being forced into gender roles much too early and supported Kyungsoo’s dislike for the shade, as it helped him feel less of a hypocrite when he bought the nth pink shirt for Sehun.

“Green is great.” Junmyeon confirmed.

Sehun, as much trouble as he was during the day, let Junmyeon tuck him into bed and was out like a light within minutes. Junmyeon turned the recording of Idol Producer on. He taught Mandarin at school, but telling Children to pick up their scissors to cut out dragons didn’t help him stay fluent. Also, Zhang Yi Xing was one hot Omega, especially with that no-bullshit attitude. Junmyeon’s Omega-crush. Unreachable, of course.

Baekhyun loved to tease him over the similarities with his ex, but Junmyeon argued that there were billions of people in China and it meant nothing.

He ended up dozing off while the Trainees stumbled through the theme song dance, woken by the ring of his phone.

“Yes?” he grumbled, not bothering to check the screen. Gee was Baekhyun’s personal ring tone. “Junie! This is an emergency red situation!” Baekhyun sounded stressed. What was an emergency red? Junmyeon couldn’t remember them having used codenames since middle school. There only had been that one emergency red during elementary school, when his best friend’s older brother Baekbeom had given away that it had been Baekhyun and Junmyeon, who spread the white sand, meant for decoration in the Byuns’ glass table, in the bathroom to create a beach feeling.

And there hadn’t been mobile phones back then, but Baekhyun had waved a red t-shirt in his window, across the Kims’ garden.

“He, who shall not be named, changed his relationship status on facebook to engaged. Some Chinese Chick from a huge company. I bet it’s for money.” Baekhyun snorted. Junmyeon felt his heart sink a little. Chanyeol had been close to his ex, they were friends on facebook and met from time to time. Baekhyun used that to keep track of the other, like he did with everyone on facebook. He would make a good profiler, if he weren’t busy building his own football team with his kids.

It had been six years and just because Junmyeon hadn’t moved on, didn’t mean the other didn’t have the right to. Hell, he wanted him to move on! He ignored the burn of jealousy and hurt. It was unreasonable and dumb. “And? I’m happy for him. Just because my standards are too high and my son scares away every Alpha doesn’t mean he has to stay single for the rest of his life.”

Baekhyun signed dramatically “Why are you such a good person, Junie?” Junmyeon stared at Zhang Yi Xing, who explained how the viewers could vote for their favourites. “I’m not that great.” He signed. “Yes, you are. Just not to yourself, or you’d be a bit more selfish, for the right reasons. Now, I wanna bitch about your ex getting engaged. She’s not even that pretty, anyway. You’re much prettier. I mean, everyone has regular blue eyes, only Kim Junmyeon has ice blue.”

Junmyeon chuckled and turned off the TV, when the recording ended. He probably hadn’t missed too much during his nap, since Yi Xing wasn’t a dance teacher for the participants. “That’s just non-sense, Byun-Baek, Sehun has ice blue, too, and…” 

“Shut up. Okay so, secondly, what’s with her eyebrows? And orange hair? Oh my god, that just looks like a poor bleach job.” 

“You had orange hair in college for a few weeks.” 

“Yes. Because of a poor bleach job and my fear to lose all my hair. It looked terrible and I knew it. She’s showing it off. It still looks horrible.”

 

Junmyeon dropped Sehun off at the Kindergarten the next morning. He always dropped him off, while Baekhyun picked him up along his two eldest. He left, heading to school as usually. One of his co-teachers informed him the copy machine was broken, when he entered the staff room. Junmyeon frowned at three worksheets. Well, more writing for his forth years, then.

One of his pupils returned from PE with her arms scratched open, courtesy of another girl when she had gotten between her and the ball. The sports teacher explained to him, fuming, adding that she had given the girl detention as punishment. Junmyeon hated giving seven-year olds detention instead of explaining what they did wrong, so he offered to take the detention, and use the time to chat with the girl.

He called Baekhyun, that he would be late, and Sehun joined the bunch of kids that already were guests at the Parks for dinner.

 

Everything was normal, routine, and Junmyeon stopped thinking that his ex was with his fiancé now and wondering, what she was like, and how his ex was like now, a week after Baekhyun’s code red. Six years were a long time. Junmyeon liked to think he hadn’t changed much. Sure, one grew with their tasks, and raising a child was a big task, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn’t changed much, too. But he didn’t know about his ex. He might still be the person he remembered and missed and longed for.

But he might have changed. He had been in Korea for his studies, a promising program, for elite students, ones who were expected to have skyrocketing careers. And a career his ex had, as far as Junmyeon knew from Baekhyun’s facebook stalking and Chanyeol’s occasional reports. Junmyeon knew a lot of high archiving Alpha parents he worked with at school. The school was in a very good part of Seoul, after all. It wasn’t rare for them to be detached from the regular world, head full with their accomplishments, to be arrogant and simply unpleasant.

 

Junmyeon’s calm morning of house work was disrupted by “I am the best” - the counter strike by Chanyeol on his phone. Baekhyun and him at met at a party and ended up having a heated discussion which girl group was better, Girls’ Generation or 2NE1, in 2010. Apparently, that ended in some hate sex, and a year later, they got mated officially, followed by a huge wedding organised by Mrs. Byun. Junmyeon had been there, dreaming of the same thing, but already knowing he wouldn’t get it with the person he wanted to have it with, because his loved one would leave after graduation in 14 months, and he wasn’t supposed to be in love with him in the first place.

Not everything had changed since then. At least not the mini-fan-war between the Parks.

 

“Junie, please save us, my mother fell ill and my sister declined, Baekbeom is out of the country and the worst babysitter ever, anyway. Can you take the babies for the afternoon? We’re having coffee with Baek’s parents and we need to talk about his uncle. I don’t want Soo to hear and Joy and Yeri would be all over the place.” Chanyeol sounded close to sobbing over the phone.

“Sure. Should I come over, or are you bringing them?” Chanyeol made a sound of relief, or another sob, Junmyeon wasn’t so sure. 

“You are the best, I’m so glad you and Baek come in a set, can you come over? Seriously, you’re the best!” Junmyeon laughed and checked the time. The Parks lived three minutes away, and it was shortly past ten now. 

“Don’t overreact, I owe Baekhyun years of babysitting. When do you need me?” 

“Can you do half one?” 

“Sure do.”

“Thank you!” Chanyeol yelled at unnecessary volume into the phone.

The call was ended and Junmyeon looked at the phone for a moment. Chanyeol and Baekhyun really were a blessing. He told them repetitively how much he loved them and how thankful he was. They could ask money from him, which he’d gladly give them for all their services, but instead, they still tried to never burden him back. But Junmyeon was happy to do whatever he could, whenever he could, for them.

Baekhyun was a true best friend and Chanyeol was his other half.

“Sehun-Ah, we’re going over to the Parks later.” Junmyeon told the little boy, who was currently dressing dolls, pulling on the clothes he didn’t completely approve of. Sehun’s dolls had a better wardrobe than Junmyeon.

The child looked up, eyes bright and smiling happily. “Really? Can I bring my Barbies?” Sehun asked and Junmyeon nodded. “If you promise to take good care and bring everything back home.” “Of course. I don’t want Sooyoung to steal my SoShis.” Sehun snorted.

Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s barbies, seven in total so far, but growing in numbers every birthday, four of which Kyungsoo’s, were a reproduction of the 2nd generation K-Pop girl Groups’ Queens: Girls’ Generation. Both Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s slight obsession with them had been passed on to the next generation and ten folded, apparently. Chanyeol had tried to make Sooyoung a Blackjack, but failed spectacularly. Not to mention the marriage crisis Junmyeon had to solve.

He wasn’t trying with Yerim. Luckily.

Five minutes later, Sehun appeared in the kitchen door, where Junmyeon was doing laundry, a duffle bag in hand, dressed in sneakers and a windbreaker. “Why aren’t you dressed yet, daddy?” he asked, the must judging expression on his face a kindergartener could manage.

“Sehun-Ah, we’re not going yet. Only after lunch, look at the clock, the small...” 

“But I want to go now! Now!” Sehun started waving his small arms, looking like a polka dotted baby bird. It was adorable, and Junmyeon had to force himself not to laugh. Laughing at Sehun usually resulted in tears and temper tantrums he was supposed to have outgrown already. Junmyeon silently blamed Kyungsoo, the king of tantrums.

“How about we go to look after the flowers behind Mrs Choi’s house now, instead?” Junmyeon suggested, pressing start on the washing machine. Mrs Choi owned a small restaurant not too far away, close to university, where they had been regulars as students and they still came from time to time, children included. Mrs Choi had a beautiful flower beet and Sehun had promised to only look and thus gained allowance to look at the flowers whenever he wanted to.

His fascination with the plants was adorable and Junmyeon regularly went there with him, despite not really understanding the appeal himself. The suggestion worked in his favour and Sehun stopped flailing and beamed “Yes! Yes, I wanna see the flowers!”

“Alright, I’m getting dressed.” Junmyeon promised and shoved the hamper under the worktop to take care of later. It wasn’t like the washing machine needed to be watched doing its job.

Five minutes later, they stepped out of the house’s main entrance. It was a nice house with four apartments, all big enough for a small family. Of course, Junmyeon dreamt of a house, like Baekhyun and Chanyeol had, but a teacher’s salary didn’t cover for as much as a hot shot lawyer’s did.

But he was happy with what he had. “Daddy, look at that doggy! I want a doggy! Daddy, can we get a dog? I want a small, white dog! And I’ll name him Candy. Or Vivi.”  
Junmyeon no longer wondered how the minds of children worked. He couldn’t remember how his had worked and he had long given up trying to understand his or Baekhyun’s kids. “No, Sehun-Ah, we talked about that.” 

“Oh, daddy, look at that girl’s coat! I want a coat like that!” Sehun pointed at a girl wearing a cherry red rain coat with frills. It was very pretty and Junmyeon also had zero clue where to find something like that.

“We can keep an eye out for one.” Junmyeon confirmed, that would pacify Sehun and he’d forget about the coat within the next ten minutes, most likely. 

“Daddy, look, bunnies!” Sehun attached himself to a shop window, a pet shop apparently, staring inside and dirtying the glass. Junmyeon considered scolding him, but it was a nice autumn Saturday and he couldn’t be bothered.

Instead, he looked at the people passing by, while Sehun narrated something about the bunnies, for which he made up a life story as he went. They stood to the side, not bothering anyone walking. A girl squeaked in Chinese: “Baby, look, look how adorable these bunnies are! They’re too cute!” stepping next to Sehun, dragging who Junmyeon assumed was her boyfriend, along. It was ironic, how similar her mind worked to Sehun’s. But Junmyeon agreed, the bunnies were pretty cute. Sehun looked up at the tall man, obviously bothered by his presence next to him and Junmyeon stepped closer, ready to take Sehun away, if he was uncomfortable.

The man was, most likely, an Alpha. Omegas rarely grew that tall and Betas were incredibly seldom, and Sehun had a general aversion toward strange Alphas. Junmyeon’s Omega instincts had him on high alert, his baby’s safety his number one priority.

The man turned his head and Junmyeon’s heart started racing, cold sweat breaking out. He knew this face. He had fallen in love with it, had cried over it hours and hours, missed it for years. He hadn’t changed much, a bit more mature, the hair was no longer bleach blonde, but black, and shorter, more fitting for an international lawyer.

It was Kris. His ex. Sehun’s father.

Help?

The other’s eyes widened in realisation and Junmyeon was stuck, not knowing what to do. “Hello.” Kris said, his voice deep and soothing, exactly how he remembered, and Junmyeon was torn between crying and laughing. “Hello.” He replied, bowing a little, keeping it formal, distant, though he wanted nothing more but fall into the other’s arms and cry. But he couldn’t. He had Sehunnie to take care of now and he couldn’t be selfish.  
“Daddy, who’s that? Daddy, why does he look so scary? Daddy, why is he taller than Uncle Chanyeol?” Sehun asked, obviously trying to whisper, but talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

The girl leaned over Kris’ shoulder, looking at Sehun curiously. “Baby, who’s this?” she asked in Chinese and Junmyeon wasn’t sure if she even spoke Korean, however, he now recognised her from the photos Baekhyun had shoved in his face. It was Kris’ fiancé, minus the orange hair. Baekhyun would be glad. 

“Sehun-Ah, you can’t call strangers scary, it’s not polite.” Junmyeon scolded in a soft voice, hoping Kris wouldn’t hear, while he explained to his fiancé that Junmyeon was his ex-boyfriend. Junmyeon didn’t know where the happiness over being acknowledged as an ex-love interest to his fiancé came from, however, he didn’t miss that the girls’ face turned darker at the revelation.

Kris could have said he was a friend from college, or something. But he acknowledged they had been in love, that Junmyeon had been an important part in his life once, even when they hadn’t intended for that to happen. This shouldn’t make him happy, nor the barely concealed jealousy in his girlfriend, but it did.

“But he really is.” Sehun insisted. “Can we go now? I don’t want to look at the bunnies anymore.” Sehun glanced at Kris, who was staring at the child intensely. Sehun did resemble him, but not extremely so, he was a mixture of them, with his own flavour added to the mix, so Junmyeon was sure Kris didn’t look at the boy and knew this was his. 

However, Junmyeon had no plan for this situation, not expecting to ever be in it. Shouldn’t he tell Kris ‘hey, so, this is Sehun, your son, which I didn’t tell you about, because you would probably have come back, and while that would have been great, I wanted you to pursue your dream to become an international lawyer, for which you needed that internship in Canada, as we both agreed on before getting together, so I didn’t tell you, you knocked me up by accident.’

Yeah… no.

Not to mention, he had no idea how to explain this to Sehun. Sehun knew his other dad couldn’t stay with them, but no details. And he thought Kris was scary. What a great start.

“Hello, I’m Elkie.” The girl introduced herself in heavily accented Korean. “Baby, tell him I’m your fiancé.” She insisted, patting Kris’ shoulder. She was taller than Junmyeon in her heels, because Junmyeon knew, that he couldn’t look over Kris’ shoulder without standing on his toes, and she could. 

“Ah, yes. This is my fiancé.” Kris drawled out, eyes traveling between Junmyeon and Sehun.

Kris knew that Junmyeon’s Mandarin was fluent. But he didn’t tell her.

“Ah, nice to meet you, this is my son Sehun. Sehun, say hello.” Junmyeon nudged the boy carefully, sticking to Korean. 

“Hello.” Sehun muttered, not looking at anyone, his hand securely in Junmyeon’s jacket. “I wanna go, daddy.” He repeated. 

“He’s got your eyes.” Kris stated, looking at Sehun again. “Yes, the colour. Well, we need to be off now. It was nice seeing you.” Sehun started pulling on his jacket, but he was fortunately still small enough for Junmyeon to effectively hold back.

“Yes, of course. You, too. Very…” “Goodbye.” Junmyeon smiled and gave a small bow to Kris and then to Elkie, who was pouting on Kris’ shoulder.

 

“That man was scary. But his finance was even scarier. She looked at you in a bad way. I think she’s really mean.” Sehun explained, when they entered the backyard. Junmyeon chuckled. 

“Fiancé, Sehun-Ah, not finance. And Kris only looks scary with his expression like that. He’s very goofy and not scary at all. And the girl might have been bored. You would be bored, when you didn’t understand what people were speaking, wouldn’t you?”

Sehun mumbled something.

Junmyeon wondered if in the future, his child he didn’t know exist would say he looked scary, because Sehun was already cultivating an impressive resting bitch face. Well, okay, it would probably not happen, because Sehun would be the one to carry a potential child. Like him. Junmyeon felt a bit sick. Why did he have to run into Kris like this? And why did Kris still have to be so devilishly handsome? He spoke exactly like he had in college, mumbling his words a little, which he dropped only when he was getting angry or slipping into professional-lawyer-Wu mode. His voice deep, but calm, not like Chanyeol, who was always bursting with energy.

“Still. I didn’t like her.” Sehun decided and Junmyeon just signed and let him be. But he found his mind wandering back to Kris and his different hair, but unchanged expression. The resting bitch face, then the surprise and the analysing gaze. He had matured, but not aged.

 

Junmyeon spend the afternoon happily using Chanyeol’s awesome steam iron to press his and Sehun’s button ups to perfection, drew with Yerim and hung up the pictures for her fathers – Baekhyun would nag him for it, because children below the age of three were terrible at drawing, but Chanyeol loved whatever his kids did with a passion, no matter how ridiculous or ugly.

He also had to get Sooyoung from Kyungsoo’s room, because the Alpha girl and her brother got into a fight, which got backed by Sehun, and while it was rather hilarious to watch the boy and the girl, who stood at almost the same height, Kyungsoo being a bit taller, yelling adorable swear words at each other, no adult could take seriously, it was not helpful to watch and giggle if he didn’t want to reinforce the behaviour.

When the couple returned, looking worn and sad, Junmyeon was playing with the girls in the living room, while Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s Top Hits CD from 2010 was blasting from Kyungsoo’s room upstairs. Chanyeol smiled at the girls fondly, Sooyoung jumping up to greet him, while Yerim put on an attitude and kept playing, despite Junmyeon leaving to greet them as well. He gave Baekhyun the look, the one that asked without words if he was okay and Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

“Ah, seriously, what is wrong with this child, is that how you greet your parents, no respect.” Baekhyun whined and grabbed the small girl from the ground, cuddling her, as she whined. Junmyeon went upstairs, where Kyungsoo’s room was drowning in Lego and Barbies, turning down the music and telling the boys to clean up and so they could go home.

“Junie.” Chanyeol stopped him, when he came down the stairs. “Just a sec.” his voice was soft, which didn’t happen often with Chanyeol, and he looked serious. 

“Look at this.” Chanyeol turned his phone so he could read the screen: ‘Hi Chanyeol, long time no see. Or write. Anyway, I’m getting straight to the point: I met Junmyeon today and he had a child, he said was his, that looked maybe six? I’m not good with guessing kids’ ages, but you said last year during the dinner he was alone, did the father/mother leave him? Is he alright? You said he was alright, but you also didn’t mention a child, so sorry for asking, but I’m worried, you know. Hope this isn’t too creepy. Thanks man.’

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t mention you discussed my life with Kris last year, I thought it was just a get together, for networking?” 

“Maybe? I’m sorry!” Chanyeol asked, a puppy look on his face. 

“Well, we aren’t even using his name, so I didn’t want to bring it up too much.” Junmyeon signed and read over the text again. 

“It’s a bit creepy, isn’t it? And if he did the maths, he should realise Sehun can’t be six years old.” 

“I’m worried. You didn’t tell him about Sehun, and I understand why, but really, I think he should just stay out of this, right? It’d be a mess.” Chanyeol rubbed his eyes.

“I agree. I have no plan for this solution, and any scenario in my head results in utter chaos.” Junmyeon pressed out, though his heart hurt. He thought he had made the right decision in keeping Sehun a secret, in letting Kris go. But he also missed him terribly and seeing him put fuel into the fire, all that heartbreak dug up from where it had been buried over the years. It was a bit like standing at the airport in Incheon all over again and Junmyeon realised, again, that his heartbreak hadn’t healed, but simmered under the surface. His mother’s scolding echoed in his head, her words how he could let the love of his life go, how he could keep the child from him, how he could ignore his own feelings like that, how he could torment himself like this and that he needed to stop punish himself.

She was his mother. She hadn’t swallowed her words when she saw him cry, like Baekhyun did. And Junmyeon knew, but couldn’t admit, she wasn’t so wrong.

“So, what do I write?” 

“Let me.” Junmyeon took the phone from Chanyeol’s big hand, though not as big as Kris’, and typed: ‘It’s a bit creepy? Don’t worry, Junie is fine. What are you doing in Seoul and why aren’t we meeting? I’m hurt!’ Junmyeon pressed send and handed the phone back.

“Wow, it freaks me out that I would have put it like that or similarly.” Chanyeol muttered. 

“Daddy, I finished packing, can we have cookies?” Sehun yelled from upstairs. 

“No snacks before dinner, Sehun-Ah.” Junmyeon yelled back. 

“I really want cookies now.” Chanyeol signed. “No wonder you have trouble with your children taking you seriously.” Giggled Junmyeon. 

“I am a serious adult.” Muttered Chanyeol. They both knew he wasn’t once he left the office building in Gangnam his law firm was in.

 

“Good morning.” Junmyeon greeted in Mandarin and smiled at 30 expectant seven-year-olds. “Tell me what you did this weekend.” He clapped his hands. He always started Mondays like this and the children knew what he was asking by now, and usually prepared to tell their adventures.

Immediately, the louder, more outgoing kids had their hands up in the air and he patiently made his way through all thirty of them, stuttering with adorable eagerness to tell of their great adventures in detail.

 

“Junmyeon, regarding next week’s field trip with the second years.” Seungwan stopped him, when he returned to the teachers’ room during lunch break. Seungwan taught music and arts, while Junmyeon taught Mandarin and English, but both of them were responsible for one of the five second year classes each and thus, organising the field trip to the zoo next Thursday.

“Yes.” 

“I found a good worksheet for the kids with a lot of pictures and easy questions. Here, can you look over it, and tell me if you like it?” Junmyeon took the worksheet and nodded. Seungwan was only two years older than himself, while most of the other teachers were a lot older. Naturally, they had decided to help each other for the trip and walk around the zoo together. It meant twice as many children, but with both bringing another teacher, it meant four adults to watch over the excited kids, which made Junmyeon feel a lot more confident they wouldn’t lose anyone.

Not all children were as well behaved as Kyungsoo, or as clingy as Sehun.

Field days were hell for teachers.

“Thanks, Seungwan, you did my work for me.” 

“Ah, it’s not much. We have to stick together, don’t we? Young Omegas?” she winked. Teaching was a field people generally thought Omegas fit in well and while Junmyeon despised stereotypes, he genuinely enjoyed what he did. It also meant he had an easier time than Baekhyun had had, when he had first started.

Baekhyun was a lawyer, completely qualified and all, which was how he had met Chanyeol at that party the department threw and the students the year above them went to, too, and Chanyeol had brought Kris along. However, Baekhyun had struggled to even get a job after graduation, because he was pregnant and no one wanted a pregnant Omega, and ended up working as a secretary in a law firm for the few months he actually worked. Junmyeon knew this contributed to his decision to stay at home.

Junmyeon loved the worksheet and made an extra copy to use next time he went to the zoo with Sehun. Or with Sehun and the Parks.

 

When Junmyeon arrived at the Parks’ house at 4:30 pm, he immediately noticed that there was no sign of Baekhyun’s white Hyundai, but instead, Chanyeol’s Mercedes stood in the driveway. It was rare for Chanyeol to come home before eight on weekdays.

“Ah, Junie?” Chanyeol looked at him, as if he had grown a third eye or turned into a rotten Zombie, when he opened the door. 

“Yes, I’m here to fetch my son? The tall, skinny kid with the ice blue eyes and permanent scowl?” Chanyeol laughed the fakest laugh since Junmyeon’s last date had tried to get into his pants by laughing at his wonderful, hilarious jokes, that seemed to fall flat more often than not.

“Just a second, I’ll check if I can find a kid that fits that description, since there are, like, ten children in the house currently.” 

“I am not waiting out here in the cold, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow and stepped toward the door. 

“Right, yes, yes, absolutely.” Chanyeol still tried to block the door with his large torso. 

“Okay, what’s wrong? You’re behaving extremely suspiciously. Did you ruin the walls in the living room and did something blow up in there?” It had happened before and Baekhyun had thrown a fit. Junmyeon pushed past the Alpha, simply ducking under his arm.

There was no colour or flour all over the inside of the house, however, Junmyeon saw that several children were climbing over a tall, black haired man who was sitting in the middle of the living room, laughing loudly. It was adorable and Junmyeon’s heart sank, when he saw Sehun sitting on Kris’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo watched with wide eyes from a safe distance.

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol in horror and the other smiled apologetic. “I couldn’t have said no without giving too much away. And the kiddies love him, apparently.” 

“Daddy! Look! Kris isn’t mean at all, like you said!” Sehun jumped off Kris’ shoulders, almost smashing into the ground, before catching himself and rushing over to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo stared at his friend with betrayal in his eyes.

Despite not missing an Alpha parent, Kyungsoo was incredibly timid around strange Alphas. Well, he was a very shy kid in general, so it made sense.

“That’s nice, Sehun-Ah. Now, let’s say goodbye to Kyungsoo and go home.” Junmyeon smiled, avoiding Kris on purpose. Sehun looked at Kyungsoo, and in the other boys’ eyes, tears started welling up. 

“Soo, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol darted toward his son from where he was still standing in the door watching everything. A moment later, all hell broke loose: Kyungsoo started sobbing, Chanyeol and Sehun hugging him. Sooyoung decided she no longer wanted to be in the same room as her crying brother and left, dragging her two friends along, and Yerim followed her, like a duckling that had imprinted, leaving Kris and Junmyeon to stare at the wailing mess of people, because Chanyeol always started crying, when his babies cried, and Sehun couldn’t hold his tears, when everyone else was crying.

Junmyeon signed and slumped onto the sofa. This could take some time and from experience he knew, it wouldn’t go any faster with him messing, so he’d just wait it out.

Why was his wonderfully well organised life such a mess since recently? 

“I didn’t expect to meet you today.” Kris’ deep voice came from above, at soft volume, the wailing from Sehun still louder. “But then Sehun was here.” Junmyeon rubbed his face, before looking up. 

“Yeah, Baekhyun looks after him during the week.” 

“While you teach?” Kris smiled and it made Junmyeon’s stomach twist. He had missed the smile during their run in last time, when he thought about it and he had been annoyed that Kris hadn’t bothered to smile, but now, he wished he wouldn’t be smiling. This was his favourite smile in the world. He looked away, to where Chanyeol was wiping Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s faces with a drenched tissue. Gross.

“Yeah.” 

“I thought he didn’t like me, but he seems to take a bit to warm up, then he’s really cute and well behaved.” Kris stated his observations. Junmyeon smiled fondly. 

“He’s a real sunshine, but has one of the worst cases of resting bitchface on children I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’m an expert on those.” Junmyeon bit his lip to refrain from remarking ‘guess where he got it from’.

“Daddy, can we have ice cream?” Sehun came over, eyes red and looking so miserable over leaving his friend in favour of using Kris as a climbing jungle, that Junmyeon nodded. 

“Do you want some, too?” Chanyeol asked, looking like a kicked puppy, too, though three times as tall as the children now attached to the ice-cream-bringer’s legs. 

“No, no snacks before dinner.” Muttered Junmyeon.

“You sound like my mom.” Kris chuckled. “You’re a single dad, Chanyeol said?” 

“Hm, yeah. I am.” Junmyeon stared at the kitchen door, Chanyeol had closed it. The Alpha probably hoped they’d ‘talk’, since so far, no one had started shouting or throwing things, or crying (apart from the kids… and the big kid), or punching the other. Traitor. Junmyeon didn’t want to talk, because he was on ice as thin as paper, he didn’t have a plan, his heart was racing and everything was too complicated.

“I’d say you’re doing a great job.” 

“Thanks. I’m trying.” Junmyeon was not blushing, he was not! 

“How old is Sehun? Is he older than Chanyeol’s kids? He’s much taller. Chanyeol wrote me about them, but I didn’t know you had a son until a few days ago.” Junmyeon wasn’t sure if it was a stab. It shouldn’t be. They didn’t talk, they didn’t write, they were just exes, who were no longer in each others’ lives. Kris was engaged and Junmyeon found out about it via Chanyeol’s facebook. He probably hadn’t meant it was a jab.

“Sehun’s three months older than Kyungsoo, so, five years and a bit. He’s rather tall for his age and Kyungsoo’s just tiny, so it’s a bad comparison.” Junmyeon smiled. 

“To think Chanyeol has a tiny child…” Kris mused. 

“Baek’s genes. But looks wise, he takes after Chanyeol a lot more. Sooyoung even more so, only Yerim actually looks like she’s Baek’s child.” 

“My thoughts exactly. I have a bunch of photos of them.”

They sat in silence, Chanyeol was apparently doing another one of his ridiculous vegetable raps in the kitchen. 

“Who’s… the other parent?” Kris asked. Junmyeon had expected the question. But he still didn’t really have an answer, or a plan, the problem he had mulled over for days now. Junmyeon loved plans. He looked up, his desperation perhaps showing in his face and the Alpha only held his gaze for a moment, before looking away. 

“Five years, plus nine months and a bit…” Kris mumbled, calculating and Junmyeon watched his eyes widen, as he seemed to put together how Sehun’s face was oval, like his and not Junmyeon’s, and he had strong eyebrows, like him and not Junmyeon, and a resting bitchface, like him and not Junmyeon, and was tall for his age, like him and most definitely not Junmyeon. Junmyeon averted his eyes, Kris seemed frozen, confused. He had tried to avoid this, he really had. This sucked. But Junmyeon didn’t want to tell a straight lie. 

“It’s you. I didn’t just go out and slept with strangers, if you wondered.” Junmyeon said in a soft voice.

 

“I didn’t! I… m…me?” Kris stuttered. 

“Please don’t tell Sehun. He doesn’t know.” Junmyeon looked at Kris pleadingly, who looked like his brain had just blue screened. Not that Junmyeon blamed him. 

“I’m sorry.” He added, though it didn’t even nearly cover it. 

“I… I think I need a bit to comprehend that.” Kris mumbled. 

“Yes. Or course. It’s not like I kept it from him because I was trying to get back on you, or anything, just…” Junmyeon was trying to explain when the kitchen door opened with a loud bang.

“Daddy, I don’t want to eat zucchini, can we go home?” Sehun complained and launched himself at Junmyeon, knocking him back on the couch. 

“Ow, Sehun-Ah, you’re heavy, ow, ow, ow…” Sehun carelessly jammed his knee into Junmyeon’s leg and his sharp elbow into his stomach. Sehun was lifted off Junmyeon, who groaned and sat back up, deciding it was time to leave for good now. Kris put Sehun down next to the sofa. 

“Be careful with your dad, Sehun.” Kris scolded lightly.

“Yes!” Sehun nodded eagerly. 

“Go say bye to Kyungsoo and uncle Chanyeol.” Junmyeon ordered, voice a little strained from getting the air knocked out from him, and straightened his wool coat he was still wearing. 

“Yes!” Sehun nodded again and rushed back to the kitchen. 

“Can I have your phone number?” Kris asked, startling Junmyeon. 

“Of course! Yes!”

 

Junmyeon didn’t hear from Kris, however, he heard from Baekhyun within the same day. The other demanded details, as Chanyeol was ‘totally useless, like how didn’t he at least try to eavesdrop, I can’t even’ and Junmyeon was on the phone until 1 am, retelling everything and then analysing in detail and most likely reading a lot into what had happened.

 

Junmyeon took three days to figure out how to tell Sehun, because he had to tell Sehun, sooner rather than later.

He chose Saturday morning, because Sehun would be able to concentrate better and actually listen and understand. Junmyeon wasn’t a teacher for nothing. 

“Remember when you met Kris on Wednesday?” he asked over breakfast. 

“Hm, yes.” 

“Tell me a bit about him.” Sehun looked at him judgingly. Seriously, Junmyeon was scared into what sort of adult his son would grow, if he could look intimidating like this with baby fat on his cheeks. Maybe a fashion designer that had all models trembling in fear. 

“Why?”

“I’m curious. You know I went to university with Kris.” 

“Okay. Um. At first, I thought he was scary. And he looked scary again, but he laughed with uncle Chanyeol and then he didn’t look scary anymore, and he threw Sooyoung up and she was screaming and laughing and yeah, he’s very funny and his lips go up like this when he laughs.” Sehun pushed his mouth to resemble Kris’.

Junmyeon chuckled. “It does.” 

“And he’s super strong, maybe even stronger than you, daddy. Because he’s very tall, he’s maybe stronger, too?” Sehun looked at him, seemingly trying to measure Junmyeon’s physical strength by staring at him.

“Oh, and uncle Chanyeol said he worked in America? That’s really cool, right? America is far away. And he comes from the country where Mandarin is from and he said my speaking was really good!” Sehun knew about three words of Mandarin. 

“China, he’s Chinese.” Junmyeon corrected. 

“I didn’t know you knew such cool people! Uncle Chanyeol works in a boring office.”

Junmyeon burst into laughter, making a mental note to tell Chanyeol later, how he worked in a boring office, while Kris’ job was really interesting, in Sehun’s world. 

“Kris’s job is quite similar to Chanyeol’s, actually.” 

“But why does uncle Chanyeol work in such a boring office then? Instead of in America?”

Junmyeon took a deep breath. Children’s minds were such wonderful things. “Kris probably has a boring office, too. And working in America means, he can’t be here. Chanyeol wanted to be with Baekhyunnie. So, he works here.” Sehun nodded, before perking up. 

“Like my other dad? You said he had to leave, because he wanted to be a… lawn?” 

“A lawyer, Sehun-Ah. Sehun, Kris is your other dad. He left, before you were born, because he had a job in Canada to fulfil his dream.”

 

Sehun gaped at him. 

 

“Kris is my other dad?” 

“Yes.” 

Sehun seemed to think about that and Junmyeon finished his fruits, carefully observing his son, who was lost in thoughts, but didn’t seem upset. 

“But… why didn’t he tell me? And why did he only come now? Doesn’t he love me? And why does he have a finance? Shouldn’t you love him and marry him, like uncle Chanyeol and Baekhyun?” Sehun started bursting into questions. 

“Fiancé, Sehun-Ah.”

Junmyeon ended up not answering all questions, because Sehun was overwhelmed as was, but hopefully he put the boy’s mind as much to rest as possible, given the circumstances. His son spent the morning drawing, occasionally spacing out, and Junmyeon noticed a tall figure next to the ones he knew were supposed to be Sehun and him.

Sehun knew children in kindergarten with parents who got a divorce, so the concept wasn’t completely foreign to him, and Junmyeon heavily leaned on it to make his son understand.

Was it bad to lie to one’s son about loving their dad? Probably.

 

“Quiet please.” Junmyeon shouted over 60 excited seven-year-olds. 

“Mr. Kim, can we see the penguins?”  
“I wanna see a lion, lions are real cool!”  
“Mr Kim, Sohyun said Fish are boring!”  
“Fish are boring! We have fish at home.”  
“Yeah, fish are super un-cool.”  
“Mr Kim.”

Seungwan stood slightly behind Junmyeon, but he heard her chuckle. Was this why she had wanted to collaborate? All her work suddenly paled in comparison to 60 children telling him things at the same time.

Baekhyun had a laughing fit, when Junmyeon told him about his adventures in the zoo later that day, looking a bit dishevelled and tired, but there to pick up Sehun an hour and a half earlier than usual. 

“I feel betrayed and used.” Junmyeon whined and Baekhyun patted his back. 

“There, there. You can’t help it you’re so popular with children. Anyway, Sehunnie got into a fight with two boys in his group, because they didn’t believe him, his dad wasn’t with them, because he worked in Canada. According to their teacher, the boys really taunted him and said his dad just didn’t want to deal with a child as annoying and ugly as him.”

Junmyeon’s heart sank.

“Damn. How is he?” 

“Seems fine, but could be an act, I’m never too sure, Sehun is harder to read than many adults.” Baekhyun admitted. Junmyeon nodded. 

“I still think you did the right thing in telling Kris and telling Sehun.” Junmyeon bit his lips. 

“I’m not so sure. What good did that do? Sehun asked about Kris a few times, but I don’t even know where he is. I’m assuming China, but I haven’t heard of him and I gave him my number, but forgot to ask for his. God knows if he’ll actually ever call, I mean, he built up his life, like I intended for him to do, without me. Bursting into the picture now…”

“He appeared and asked. It would have been worse to lie. You know I would have told him the moment I found out if I were you, but you didn’t, because you’re not me, but you’re selfless Junmyeon, who loves plans and who shows his love by trying to left go and do what he thinks is right. So, Kris might be a bit irritated by finding out he was never told he has a son.” 

“But didn’t I lie in never telling him? God.” Junmyeon felt tears sting in his eyes. 

“Maybe. But you had his best interest in mind.” Baekhyun rubbed his arm. 

“Come on, take that off, you look like one of your students.” Baekhyun tugged on the bright turquoise jacket and Junmyeon willingly shrugged out of it. 

“I think you’re at the point of overthinking, so, I’m saying: distraction is key.” Baekhyun beamed and turned on the TV.

“I don’t have any Idol Producer episodes, but the Masked Singer episode with our lord and saviour, Kim Jongdae.” 

“Didn’t that air weeks ago?” Junmyeon sniffed back tears. 

“Of course, I watched it 30 times already, I think.” Baekhyun clutched his chest “I’m telling you, his voice heals anything. Including you. I like my Alphas tall and with deep voices, but for him, I can make an exception.” Baekhyun pressed play and Junmyeon giggled.

“You know, we could ship our faves and it would even be a traditional pair!” Baekhyun perked up, when someone else was singing.

“How shall we call it? Jongxing? Nah… Yidae… Xingdae? I like Xingdae.” Baekhyun decided and Junmyeon rolled his eyes at his best friend’s weird ideas. 

“They probably don’t even know each other.” 

“They might. Yixing promotes in Korea regularly and Jongdae’s big in China, too. You know, Chen? They performed at the same events before…” 

“I think you have a bit too much creativity in that head of yours, I suggest you transfer it elsewhere.” 

“I would, but Chanyeol isn’t as experimental anymore as he used to be, if this was our first year, I would have dumped his ass. Too bad I’m whipped for him now. 19-year-old me would have laughed about my pathetic sex life.” Baekhyun cackled.

“I would have laughed if anyone told me, I’d be careless enough to let an Alpha knot me five days before my heat. But here we are.” Junmyeon sunk deeper into the sofa. 

“Yeah, I would have laughed along.” Baekhyun agreed “But I like where all this mess brought us nevertheless. There he is. Oh, Junmyeon, please, you need to open your eyes and start stanning this man.” Baekhyun whispered, when a new singer entered the stage.

 

“Daddy! You cannot watch TV during the afternoon!” Sehun sounded absolutely shocked, when the kids came to the living room 30 minutes later. “Your eyes will get bad!” 

“They will?” Kyungsoo gasped. Junmyeon looked up from where he was blowing his nose, tears already dried. 

“It’s a very special exception today.” Junmyeon argued. Sehun crossed his arms. 

“Well, I won’t be sorry, when you get glasses and look like grandpa.”

Baekhyun burst into laughter, while his son tapped Sehun’s arm, worriedly asking for more information on his loss of eyesight. Kyungsoo already wore glasses, because of his astigmatism, but apparently, he was still worried. Junmyeon cooed.

“Your son is so adorable. Those squishy cheeks, let’s hope he never loses them.” 

“Yeah, isn’t he just the cutest?” Baekhyun agreed happily.

Sehun burst about his vast knowledge how bad watching TV was, unless it was in the evening or the weekend and Kyungsoo waddled over. 

“Appa, you can’t watch TV now. Or your eyes will get very bad. I don’t want Appa to be blind.” He sniffed. 

“Alright, Soo, we’ll turn it off.” Baekhyun ended the recording and the screen turned black. Sehun sat down on Junmyeon’s legs. 

“Soo sang very pretty today in Kindergarten, the teacher praised him, because he’s super good! So, we will now sing for you. We prepared a performance.” Sehun excitedly announced.

Baekhyun clapped. 

“That’s wonderful!” A fat kiss was planted on Kyungsoo’s cheek, who started fidgeting. 

“You have to sing with me, Hunnie.” He demanded, voice shaky. Sehun jumped off the sofa and pulled Kyungsoo to stand in front of the TV. 

“The song is called the Gwiyomi song.” The taller boy announced and Baekhyun squeaked and pulled his phone out.

 

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. Junmyeon was pressing shirts and Sehun watched him intently. Gee suddenly started blasting from the bathroom, where Junmyeon must have forgotten his phone. Sehun made a mad dash for it and returned already talking to Baekhyun. 

“He’s ironing, that’s very important.” Baekhyun probably begged to differ. 

“No, I can’t, because Daddy said the iron is very hot and dangerous. Obviously. How don’t you know? You are a grown-up. You should know.” Sehun huffed.

“Yes, I’ll pass it now.” Sehun held the phone up 

“It’s uncle Baekhyun and he said I should pull my weight and iron the shirts for you. Doesn’t he know how an iron works?”

“Only in theory.” Junmyeon signed and unplugged the device and put it in on the kitchen table to cool off. 

“Hi Baek.” 

“Junie. Wu Kris changed his relationship status on facebook to single! And he texted Chanyeol to ask, if you still liked eel.” Junmyeon froze. 

“I am not kidding you. Junie? Have you heard from him? You alive?” “Junie alive?” Yerim babbled, apparently on her father’s arm.

“I do still like eel.” Junmyeon muttered. “Sweety, that’s not why I called. I know you like eel.” Baekhyun signed 

“He hasn’t called me. Or texted. Why would he blow his engagement off… that probably doesn’t have to do anything with me.” 

“Sure. Tell yourself that. But to me, it seems like you’re not the only one still head over heels.” 

“No. It probably doesn’t even have to do with me. It’s silly to think it would. I’m sure there’s no correlation.”

“Daddy, what’s a corrosion?” Sehun yelled, obviously not very subtly eavesdropping. 

“Sehun-Ah, daddy is talking on the phone right now.” 

“Head, shoulders, knees and toes.” Yerim sang from the other end. Why did they have children? One couldn’t even have a proper mental meltdown like this.

“Junie, you don’t have to try and convince me, I’m not buying it. I’m already winning the bet with Chanyeol over when he’s going to ask you out for eel and tell you he blew her off for you. And regarding knees and hands, I might need you to take the babies, you know I was never able to hold back screams.” 

“Oh my god, you’re holding a happily singing toddler, Byun Baekhyun, watch your filthy mouth.” Junmyeon gasped.

“Chill, she doesn’t get a word, nor will she remember any of this. Anyway, you see it’s very important you tell me the moment you get that invitation. And I’m a Park now.” 

“Park doesn’t sound as cool, though.” 

“Wow, I’m deeply hurt. Anyway, ah, Channie, here, take her, I need to talk.” 

“But Baek, I’m…” Chanyeol’s protests were seemingly ignored, as fabric rustled loudly and then, a door closed.

“I want you to be prepared, because I know you deal better with knowing things in advance, even if you talk yourself in denial. Also, I am willing to babysit Sehun, if your mom doesn’t take him, sleepover, whatever. And I want details.” 

“Thanks, Baekhyunnie.” Junmyeon signed. “I’ll go and finish ironing now, trying not to come up with one million scenarios in my head.” 

“Don’t overthink.” 

“You can’t tell me stuff like that and then say, ‘don’t overthink’ Baekhyunnie, that’s not how my brain works.” 

“Right. Love you. Good luck. You’re the best, no matter what happens. But I still know I’m right and he blew pumpkin-hair off for you.” 

“Thanks. Love you, too.”

Sehun jumped on his lap. “What’s corrosion? What’s scenarios?”

 

The call came during the afternoon, while Junmyeon waited for Sehun to try on winter clothing to see what still fit (heads up: hardly anything, because Sehun grew like a bean sprout, so Sooyoung and Kyungsoo would be getting a lot of new clothing, in addition to the things Baekhyun and Chanyeol bought in affect all the time). 

“But I wanna keep this! This is my favourite shirt!” Sehun cried, holding onto a dark red sweater that was, indeed, very cute on him, but also had been on the small side last year already and would probably be a tight fit on the Parks kids, too. Maybe Yerim?

“Alright, let’s put it aside to decide later.” Junmyeon agreed and swiped to take the call without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Junmyeon, it’s me. Kris.” It wasn’t a surprise, yet it still was and he nearly dropped the phone. Junmyeon straightened up, while Sehun tried to get out of the sweater. 

“Hi. I didn’t expect you to call.” He lied. 

“Daddy, I’m stuck.” Sehun wailed and Junmyeon used his free hand to pull on the fabric, that finally came off. 

“I’m sorry for taking so long.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure it was a lot to take in. Again, sorry for just, um, dropping that. Yeah.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Kris chuckled. Sehun was in another sweater that was somewhat short on the sleeves. 

“Sehun-Ah, that’s too small.” 

“What? No! I wanna keep this.” Junmyeon send him a strict look and Sehun pouted and stripped it off again. 

“Can we talk?” 

“We can, but Sehun is trying on wither clothes right now. If you want to talk in peace, I can call you back later.” Junmyeon offered, trying to not sound as over-eager as he felt. Yes, of course, Kris, please, I am willing to drop everything right now, because you make me feel like I’m 22 again and in love. I am in love!

No, he was a classy 28-year-old, who totally wasn’t desperate to see that warm smile again, hear that deep voice, feel those big hands…

“Who’s that on the phone?” Sehun leaned closer, and Kris could most likely hear him. 

“It’s Kris.” Junmyeon explained. 

“Oh!” Sehun stepped back.

“Didn’t you tell him?” Kris asked softly over the phone, switching to Mandarin, obviously trying to keep Sehun out of the conversation in case he could hear. 

“I did tell him. Kris, it’s not like I’m trying to lock you out of his life by force or anything. He was over the moon.” Junmyeon stuck to Mandarin, too. 

“Really?” Kris almost yelled.

Junmyeon chuckled. 

“But why… why didn’t you tell me earlier then?” Sehun was in a brown sweater now, that, surprisingly, fit. 

“I don’t think we should be having this conversation on the phone.” Junmyeon suggested carefully. 

“No. No, actually I called to tell you I’ll be in Seoul from next week on, Wednesday, and if you wanted to go out for dinner. To talk. Just to talk, of course.” 

“I would like that.” Junmyeon nodded at Sehun to keep the sweater. 

“Daddy, can I talk to him?” Sehun asked carefully, eyes darting to the phone in Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon nodded at Sehun and gestured for him to wait a moment.

“Does Friday work for you?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Text me the details. Sehun wants to talk to you, is that alright with you?” Junmyeon switched back to Korean. Sehun stood at attention in front of him now, making grabbing hands for the phone.

“He wants? Yes! Absolutely.” Junmyeon passed the phone, smiling at Sehun, who held it as if he was scared to break it. His heart swelled at the sight, but he was having trouble breathing as guilt weight him down at the same time. Sehun could have maybe had this all his life, if Junmyeon had asked Kris to stay, had broken their promise. 

“Hello?” he asked. Junmyeon couldn’t understand what Kris was saying, but he heard the deep voice. 

“I’m good.” Another break, and Sehun started smiling. Junmyeon felt his lips tug up as well. 

“Yes. And he wants to throw out my favourite sweater! It’s really pretty, because it’s dark red, but he said it’s too small.” Sehun looked at him with betrayal and Junmyeon signed. 

“See? Daddy, Kris said we can’t throw it out, if I like it so much.” Junmyeon’s eyes widened. 

“What?” he croaked. Was Kris undermining his authority before they even had a proper conversation? Was this revenge? Or was he simply whipped for his son, like Chanyeol?

“Well, since he’s my dad, too, you can’t throw it out now!” Sehun grinned. 

“I don’t believe this.” Junmyeon muttered and stared at the red sweater.

 

Baekhyun sounded like he was going to suffocate, because he was laughing so hard, when Junmyeon told him. Kyungsoo and Sehun turned from where they were playing with Sehun’s half of Barbie Shidae. 

“See? I told you! Too bad he took so fucking long, my timframe has long passed. I have to text Chanyeol that Kris’ already spoiling him. Wait. No! I can’t, or he’ll start boycott me even more.” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t spoil your children.” 

“I don’t anymore. Not as much. When you have three, it gets harder.” 

“Am I supposed to feel sorry?” 

“I thought about having a fourth. Maybe I’ll wait a bit more, though.” Baekhyun grinned.

“I am not going to have another surprise child.” Junmyeon groaned. 

“Well, then remember to use protection.” 

“We are meeting to talk.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Byun Baekhyun!” 

“Park!” 

“Byun!” 

“Daddy, why are you shouting?”

 

The place Kris had chosen was nice, but not too nice. Sehun was with Junmyeon’s mom, who had demanded to know all about Kris, just like Baekhyun, and, once she found out, Baekhyun’s mom. The FBI was nothing with friends and moms like that.

“They have really good eel here.” Kris explained and Junmyeon remembered he wasn’t supposed to know that. Then again, Baekhyun and him and told each other everything in college, too, and Chanyeol told Baekhyun everything, so Kris really should be aware Junmyeon would be let in on information he gave Chanyeol, shouldn’t he?

“Eel’s my favourite.” Junmyeon smiled and Kris chuckled awkwardly.

“My office will transfer me to the Seoul branch next week. My fiancé didn’t like it, to put it nice.” Kris announced out of the blue, when their food at arrived, after some silence and staring at each’s phone respectively. Junmyeon hated awkward silence, who didn’t, but he also didn’t know where to start. 

“Why?” 

“I would like to spend more time with Sehun. I don’t know him, and I missed some of his life, but I’d like to be a father to him. Is that a problem?” 

“No.” Junmyeon shook his head so much the room spun a little when he stopped.

“Good.” Kris relaxed. Maybe had expected that Junmyeon wanted to keep Sehun for himself, even when he had said it wasn’t the case? After all, Junmyeon hadn’t even told him about his son. He understood if he was suspicious.

“Kris, remember how you said you couldn’t have a relationship, because you wanted to become an international lawyer for Song? And that they were in Hong Kong and wanted their lawyers to be flexible, and well educated, with experience from all over the world? So, you didn’t want attachments?” Kris started gnawing his chopsticks. 

“We never officially dated. I know we loved each other, but the deal was that you’d leave the moment they handed you your certificate and that was fine. Your dream was important to me, too.”

“I would have changed it, if you had told me, god, Junmyeon you have no idea how hard it was to leave, but you seemed ready to move on and find someone to actually settle down with once I was out of the picture, so I left, knowing it’d be best for you.” Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief. 

“Of course, I wasn’t looking forward to letting you go! But you were so passionate about Canada, I didn’t want to be the reason you lived a life you weren’t happy with, just to please me. I knew you would have come back, if you knew, so I didn’t tell you.”

The waitress looked at them funny, as she cleared their table, because they were just staring at each other.

They still weren’t talking on their way back to the subway.

“It wouldn’t have been a life I wouldn’t have wanted. I really didn’t know you’d want to settle down with me.” Kris said in a low voice, when they were about to part.

“But the firm was so important to you.” Junmyeon tried again, desperation seeping into his voice. He felt so silly. 

“Well, maybe I played it up, so I wouldn’t look too pathetic, when you married someone else?” 

“Why would I be with you and want to marry someone else, when I told you I loved you?” Junmyeon gaped at the taller. 

“But you wanted kids and... that wasn’t what we were going for, at first, I mean, and when I had fallen too much in love with you, it was like everything was happening at once and I couldn’t stop and think. So, I just went on with what we had been going for originally” 

“But I thought we always talked? You could have told me!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Sehun, then? Staying silent about a child is bigger than staying silent over what you want to achieve in life.”

Junmyeon felt a tear trail down his cheek. “I didn’t think so at the moment. And after a few years, it was long past the point of writing a facebook message, right? I’m sorry, I just… I wanted you to be happy, okay? Because I love you and you are so important to me and I want you to live the life you chose and not the one I forced onto you and if that meant letting you go, I had to do that and I did and I will not apologise for that.” Junmyeon’s voice was getting a bit unstable and some people were looking at them. He ignored them. His attention was all on Kris now, on his face full of so many emotions. 

“It wouldn’t have been forced, Myunnie, I would settle in Siberia, if it meant being with you, because you are the one I love, and cannot get over, because you’re my perfect other half.”

 

Kris’ lips were soft and still the same as six years ago and the people around them didn’t matter, it was Friday evening and no one was harmed by two people kissing in front of the subway station.

 

Kris’ hotel was ten minutes away and the room was warm and the bed was soft under Junmyeon’s naked skin. 

 

“Soft.” Kris smiled and trailed kisses from his jaw, down his torso, like he always had done. 

“No time for gym.” Junmyeon whispered, his breathing laboured. 

“I love your soft tummy just as much as your abs. And I like feeling like I have the better body.” Kris whispered.

His hand rubbed the outline of Junmyeon’s erection over his boxers and the Omega moaned loudly. “Can I?” 

“Please, Kris!” his hand slipped under the waistband and he tucked on his dick. 

“I missed you. I missed you so fucking much.” Kris mumbled, and pulled the pants off Junmyeon, spreading his legs and settling between them.  
“You’re still so beautiful. No one’s this beautiful.”  
“Why are you such a sap?” Junmyeon whined and sneaked a hand in Kris pants, stroking his dick as well, the Alpha groaning at the sensation.

“Can we… you know…” Kris asked breathlessly after a while of jerking each other off, his hand dipping down lower, a finger rubbing over his wet entrance. His voice was straining and Junmyeon was surprised that he still exactly knew how to touch the Alpha. 

"Yes, yes you can please fuck me." Junmyeon moaned, when his finger slipped inside, carefully.

“God, I waited for six years." 

"I’ll be gentle.” Kris found his prostate quickly and started pumping one, then two, then three fingers into him, hitting that spot again and again, pushing Junmyeon close to the edge and keeping him there, not letting him come completely undone.

“Kris, please, please, please.” 

“Still the same Junmyeon.” Kris whispered, pulling his fingers out and Junmyeon pushed him back, to ride him. He sunk on him and Kris met his thrusts down halfway, jabbing into his prostate.

“You cannot knot me.” Junmyeon pressed out between two uncoherent sounds of pleasure and Kris nodded. 

“Fuck, Junmyeon, you’re so perfect.” “Kris, I’m close.” Two more thrusts and he came, without touching his dick again, like Kris had made him do so many times before. Like no time had passed between that fateful last night together and today. Their bodies still in perfect sync. The Alpha shoved him off his dick, as he started knotting, before he was down from his high, making him whine, and made himself come only a few moments later.

 

Junmyeon was sore the next day, but only Baekhyun noticed and didn’t publicly comment on it.

The weekends changed from visiting flowers with Sehun or doing kiddies’ activities with the Parks to visiting flowers with Sehun and Kris, and doing kiddies’ activities with the Parks and Kris. It was a month after announcing they were dating again, until Sehun started calling Kris baba, because he was learning Mandarin with him.

Baekhyun said he looked better smiling all the time.

It was two months later, that Kris knotted him for the first time, using a condom, of course. Junmyeon didn’t tell him, that he had cum running down his leg when he took a shower later. Surely, nothing had happened. His heat wasn’t due for another… five days.

It was three months later, that Kris announced he found the perfect house, not too far from the Parks, and with a spare bedroom, if maybe they’d have another child, the last part said softly and carefully. They hadn’t talked about children yet. The word made Junmyeon suddenly realise many things, among them how his period was two weeks late.

The next day, Baekhyun used chopsticks to break into the bathroom in Junmyeon’s flat, after Kris called him in distress, prying a pregnancy test from his clammed-up hands and wordlessly passed the positive test to Kris, before leaving, taking Sehun with him.

It was the same evening, Park Chanyeol found himself pounced on by his mate with the words “Okay, I’m done waiting to get another member for my football team.”

 

 

Kris handed Chanyeol another tissue and Baekhyun was patting his mate’s arm absentmindedly. 

“All grown up, my baby.” Chanyeol sobbed. Junmyeon held his tears back successfully, Kris seeming more amused than sentimental. Junmyeon blamed it on him having missed the first five years. In seven years, when Jongin graduated, he’d probably be off no better than Chanyeol. Hopefully. Right now, Jongin and Joohyun were busy being bored, because they were 12 and too cool for school, and thus, too cool for graduation ceremonies.

Junmyeon hadn’t missed the way, Jongin’s interest had piqued, when Kyungsoo had received his diploma.

“Hi guys!” Kyungsoo smiled, when he found them outside the hall. Chanyeol immediately buried the small Omega in a bear hug, while Jongin started fidgeting. 

“Dad, air!” Kyungsoo yelped and hit his dad’s back. Baekhyun went next, before Junmyeon, who congratulated him, and Kris, whose hug was the shortest. Jongin blushed and stuttered, hugging Kyungsoo for a millisecond, before Sooyoung commented that she was glad to finally get rid of him, when he’d leave for college in a few weeks, and Yerim made sure to reconfirm she was going to get the space in the children’s bathroom.

Joohyun seemed to have awoken from her ceremony-induced daydream and hugged her brother the longest. 

“How dare you leave me as a minority? Now these annoying alphas will decide the TV schedule. I will be doomed watching Iron Man up and down and no one will help me.” She complained. Some other pupils passed then, congratulating the infamous, feared, first Omega head of student council.

“Now, where is my son?” Junmyeon asked, crossing his arms and looking at Kyungsoo expectantly. Sehun had outgrown him years ago, and was still growing, about to catch up to Chanyeol in height, and Jongin was seemingly going to do the same. Kyungsoo however, had stayed shorter than him, and while Sehun assured him the student body was scared shitless of him, calling him Satansoo, Junmyeon only saw a squishy, adorable little boy.

“Oh! Zitao asked him to talk to him after the ceremony. I’m sure he’s finally going to confess. Took him long enough.” 

“What?” Kris roared, suddenly no longer smiling sincerely. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, Jongin startled, Baekhyun and Junmyeon exchanged excited glances, while Chanyeol looked almost as horrified as Kris.

“Who is this Zitao?” Kris growled at Kyungsoo. 

“He was in our class, looks a bit like a panda-cat, but is really cute and super into fashion, like Hunnie, but also cries easily and is scared of everything. Oh look, there are his parents!” Kyungsoo pointed at a couple not too far away, both seemingly annoyed, probably because their son had ditched them. Junmyeon noticed two pairs of blue eyes on two ethereally pretty faces. How did two people looking 20 have a son graduate high school?

“He’s adopted.” Kyungsoo answered Baekhyun questioning how this worked, biologically speaking, not the age thing, 

“His dad is the one who I told you helped us with the set up for the festival? He’s incredibly strong, though he’s only as tall as me. He’s so cool.” Kyungsoo beamed. Junmyeon watched Jongin eye the shorter of the two Omegas with narrowed eyes.

“Hey!” Sehun’s voice, much lighter than Kyungsoo’s came from the other direction. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, may I introduce my boyfriend, Zitao, he did the art project for graduation with me.” Junmyeon turned to see a boy as tall as Sehun, but with dark eyes, almost black, and the same bleach blonde (like father, like son), looking ready to die, but also smiling like only a teenager in love could, next to him. Kris took a deep breath, but Junmyeon cut him off. 

“Congratulations, Sehun-Ah!” he wrapped him in a tight hug. “And you, too, Zitao-Ah!” the other boy was stiff in his arms, but quickly relaxed, folding down enough to be hugged properly, obviously used to shorter people hugging him.

“I’m Junmyeon, Sehun’s dad. And this is Kris, his other dad.” Junmyeon beamed and turned to Kris, who glared, arms crossed. Baekhyun quickly started introducing himself and his army of children, while Jongin sneaked to stand behind Kyungsoo, seeming to be measuring the difference in heights between them. He had another cm or so to catch up.

“Zitao, ya, you ungrateful child, what about your own parents?” The taller of the pretty Omegas had come up to them and grabbed Zitao’s ear. Zitao howled, leaning down to ease the pull. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Zitao wailed. The Omega looked about the small crowd, then at his son expectantly. The other Omega had appeared, too, and was already congratulating Kyungsoo. 

“We’re sorry for snatching your son…?” Baekhyun, quick to make conversation.  
“Ah, I’m Lu Han.”  
“Park Baekhyun.”  
“And I’m his mate, Lu Minseok.”  
“Well, since we’re already about it, I’m Wu Junmyeon, Kris, Jongin.”  
“Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sooyoung, Yerim, Joohyun.” With his father overwhelmed by the introductions, Zitao recovered from his punishment and straightened up, a smile on his face.

 

“Um, baba, appa, this is Sehun, my boyfriend.” Zitao announced.

“How wonderful!” “Aren’t they sweet.” “Oh, Young love. Remember when we met in High School?” “I already took about 50 pictures.” The Omegas cooed. 

“I did not agree to this.”

Three pairs of blue eyes landed on the tallest man. “Alphas.” Four Omegas signed exasperatedly.

 

No one noticed the youngest Alpha read an article “How to get stronger to impress your crush” on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include Seulgi, simply because I didn't have any place to write her into the story, not because I don't like her (not at all!!).
> 
> I know the pace is very fast and I tend to leave things unexplained without noticing, I really hope this wasn't the case - if so, please do tell me, so I can improve. I'm working on slowing my storytelling down. Thank you, if you actually stuck around until the end, I really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment. :)


End file.
